Battle of the Tower of Sacred Flame
Po The Furious Five | Side 2 = Shen Boss Wolf Shen's army | Casualties 1 = - | Casualties 2 = | Films = Kung Fu Panda 2 | Shorts = | TV shows = | Video games = | Books = | Previous = Infiltration of Gongmen City | Next = Battle of the Fireworks Factory }} The Battle of the Tower of Sacred Flame was the struggle between Po and the Furious Five and Lord Shen with his cannons, taking place at the Tower of the Sacred Flame. Summary Moments before picking the lock]] After Boss Wolf had led Po and the Furious Five into an ambush at the palace gates, they were brought before Shen in handcuffs, in the atrium at the very top of the tower. Shen and the Soothsayer's expectations of a fearsome and powerful warrior were blown out the window when they met the panda, and they soon discovered that Po didn't know about the massacre of the pandas or Shen's role in it. Incredulous, Shen laughed and taunted Po about his ignorance before ordering Boss Wolf to fire the cannon at them, but Mantis (who had entered by stealth while Po held his Mantis action figure in the little cage) quickly extinguished the fuse and knocked the torch out the wolf's grasp, which bought Viper enough time to pick the lock on Tigress' cuffs. The battle Once Tigress quickly freed the others, Crane quickly incapacitated the guards surrounding them with a gust of wind as Shen watched in astonishment. Tigress and Mantis then destroyed Shen's cannon by sending it crashing through the floor of the atrium, sending it tumbling down the interior of the tower and smashing to pieces on the bottom floor. Meanwhile Po lunged at Shen, pinning him to the floor. However, when Shen flared out his tail feathers, Po looked at the eye pattern and was struck with another memory of his past, in which he saw Shen wielding a lance in a fiery background. He realized Shen was there the night he lost his biological parents, and leaped off of Shen in shock, which Tigress witnessed. Shen only confirmed Po's realization to him with satisfaction, and then used this distraction to escape, gliding himself to the Fireworks Factory in the distance where he had several more cannons waiting, while the shocked Soothsayer was carried out by a gorilla guard. firing at the Tower with his additional cannons]] The Five gathered with Po at the balcony, where Tigress berated Po for letting Shen get away. Mantis pointed out the bright side of the situation; they had destroyed the weapon. However, this was extinguished when Shen ordered his men to fire on the tower. Po and the Five stared in horror as the cannonballs came flying at them (prompting Mantis remark that Shen has "way more" of the weapons than they thought) before they struck the balcony, sending them flying across the room. Crane's wing was injured in the explosion. Po ran over to help, but ended up falling through the hole in the floor, though Viper managed to grab his ankle in time before he fell to his death. Tigress ordered them all to scale down to the bottom of the tower. Po and the others climbed down using the hanging lanterns in the middle of the tower, while Tigress leaped down from floor to floor carrying the injured Crane. Further blasts struck the tower, causing Po to lose his grip and fall, though his landing was fortunately cushioned by Monkey. They all reached the bottom safely and rushed for the main entrance, but then the assault from the cannons caused a large pile of debris to fall and block the exit, trapping the warriors inside. While Shen looked on with glee, the tower began to sway ominously. , having caught an arrow, searching for a way out]] With the entrance blocked, Tigress called for them all to run up the stairs to a higher floor, where Tigress kicked a hole in the outer wall in order to search for an alternate escape route. At once, dozens of wolf archers assaulted the warriors with arrows, which they were able to deflect and/or dodge. Tigress ordered the others to get back as she leapt along the exterior, deflecting more arrows as she went. Spying the city outside the wall and noticing that the tower was swaying, Tigress was struck with an idea and quickly returned to the others. To their astonishment, Tigress declared that the only way out was up. having collapsed]] With that, the warriors began climbing up the exterior of the tower, just as it began to topple. As Shen watched the scene with confusion, Po and Tigress swung each each other up the wall as the others scaled up by themselves. As the tower fell, the warriors were soon able to run up as well as climb, though they also had to evade the arrows still being fired at them by the archers surrounding the tower, as well as several cannonballs. Just before the tower crashed to the ground, the warriors reached the very top of the tower and leaped off the very edge. Avoiding the multitude of arrows shot at them, they cleared the outer wall and disappeared into the city. Aftermath Furious, Shen ordered his troops to start loading his ships to begin his conquest of China. Meanwhile, Po and the Five snuck back to Gongmen Jail to hide from the wolves. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos View more... References Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Film Battles